Such diaphragm pumps are used both as compressors, i.e., as pressure pumps, and as vacuum pumps, i.e., as suction pumps, as compressors, e.g., in connection with inhalations devices for fine pulverization of liquid medications or as vacuum pumps in chemical or physical laboratories. As a rule, their suction capacities as vacuum pumps are approximately 2 L/minute, and as compressors, their suction capacities are between 30 L/minute and 100 L/minute; at flow pressure of 0.6 bar to 1 bar, their pump capacities are between 7 L/minute and 20 L/minute. As a rule, they are operated with the generally standard power-supply voltage of 50 Hz or 60 Hz.
Besides the general requirements placed on such devices, namely that they operate noiselessly and allow the smallest construction possible, it is now also fundamental that these pumps require the least power consumption possible or that they operate with a high efficiency.